Getting Home
by Just Gabz
Summary: At the end of Season 3, Connor and Abby were stranded in the cretaceous and Danny was stranded even further in the past. This is my version of Season 4 Episode 1. Well everyone else was doing it :P
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Getting Home**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Connor/Abby, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Sarah Page, Captain Becker, Mentions, James Lester, Helen Cutter and Nick Cutter**_

**Warnings: **_**None really**_

**Summary: **_**At the end of Season 3, Connor and Abby were stranded in the cretaceous and Danny was stranded even further in the past. This is my version of Season 4 Episode 1**_

**Author Notes: **_**Everyone else was doing it and I was so annoyed with the Season 3 ending so I thought it'd be my turn.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Primeval or their characters, if I did Connor and Abby would've started dating in Season 1!!**_

_**Chapter One**_

Danny sat in the dirt where the anomaly had been mere seconds before, screaming out in frustration. He was so close, _so _close. If he hadn't waited to check Helen's pulse he could've gotten through.

Why was everything going wrong!? One thing after another. He sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands as he thought of Abby and Connor, trapped in the cretaceous. They were together but he was alone, stuck in a world that wasn't his; not yet.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

They had gone silent for about an hour but the sounds of the creatures in the distance did nothing to help them sleep. Connor groaned as the pain ran through him when he shuffled slightly in the tree.

"Are you okay?" Abby quickly asked when she heard it.

"'M fine." Connor sighed, smiling at her reassuringly, "Somehow it's more comfortable here than it is at Lester's."

"I'm sorry that I kicked you out, Jack's just…" She looked at her lap as she spoke.

"It's okay, honestly Abby. I know that he's important to you. He's family."

"Even if he is a complete moron." She mumbled under her breath, "Get some sleep, yeah? We'll try to find Danny in the morning."

Connor nodded, resting his head on the trunk of the tree, "Goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Becker followed Sarah's every step, "We can't just leave the anomaly! We need to wait, what if they come through!?"

"We can't do anything there. If they come through, Connor can lock it himself. Right now I have a plan and right now it's our only option from here." Sarah stressed.

"…What do you have in mind?"

Sarah walked to the car, opening the door and turned back to Becker.

"We need to get back to the ARC."

"Why?"

Sarah ran a hand through her hair, "We don't have time for this! Every second we stand here bickering is a second wasted. We don't know what is behind that anomaly. They could be anywhere. I'd rather us hurry this up and save them from future predators or raptors or whatever it is that's on the other side! So either come with me or stay here, I don't care but I'm going. You're not about to stop me."

Becker looked at Sarah, the car and then back to her before finally replying, "I'll drive, you can explain on the way."

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Danny reluctantly got up from where he was sitting. He knew he had to find shelter. He didn't know what this world had to offer, all he had seen were pteranodons and the first of the humans.

There was bound to be more and it was only a matter of time until they found him. He moved swiftly, deciding that it was in his best interests to find shelter as soon as possible.

He'd search for another anomaly soon but he knew even that was pointless. He had no way of knowing when or where they would come up, let alone where they'd take him.

For now all he could do was wait and hope that something, anything will go right.

_**A/N: Hello new fandom! My Torchwood stories were giving me severe writer's block and I've been wanting to do this for a while so here I go. Sorry this chapter is so short. Please R&R as this is my first attempt at Primeval and I'd love to hear opinions (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Abby's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light of the new day. She can't have slept for long, it didn't feel long anyway but she couldn't tell.

"Connor?" She nudged Connor with her foot, "Connor, wake up."

Connor merely mumbled incoherently, burying his head in his arm.

"Connor!" She nudged him harder, earning a jolt of movement from the student.

He stared at her for a long moment before finally letting out a rather forced, "Ow."

"Sorry. Come on, we've got to keep moving."

"Look Abby, you got me up this tree and, I've got to say that was an amazing effort but how do you think you're going to go getting me down?"

"Trust me, I'll get you down."

"How?"

"Just trust me." She replied, her voice stern, "I'm getting you out of this tree."

Connor watched her for a moment before finally nodding and resigning to the painful downward travel he would be facing.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Danny stood at the mouth of the cave he'd found. He pulled out a flashlight and let the light guide his every step into the cave. The light bounced off the walls. He found a nearby rock, sitting down on it and pulled his back pack from his shoulders.

"Home sweet home." He muttered under his breath.

Pulling out his rations, Danny tried to do the maths in his head, figuring out how long he could live on energy bars and water.

How had it come to this? Damn Helen! Damn Helen and her psychotic notions! Damn himself for not being prepared for something like this. Helen killed her own husband, he should've known she'd keep going, he just didn't realise it would leave him trapped in a place like this.

He ran his hand through his hair and prepared himself for the long wait ahead.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Connor, one more step and you're back on the ground." Abby pulled Connor forward, groaning with him, feeling his pain.

He landed on his knees, yelling out in pain and Abby wrapped an arm around his waist, "I've got you, come on."

Connor nodded, picking up a nearby broken off tree branch and using it as a walking stick, pushing himself onto his feet.

"We'll find him." Abby said, more to herself than to anyone else, "We've got to."

"Yeah but…but what then?"

Abby paused in thought, moving in time with Connor's steps, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Right." Connor sighed, "You think he's okay? Danny, I mean."

"Danny can take care of himself."

Connor nodded, "Fair point. Do you think _we'll _be alright?"

Abby looked at Connor for a moment, a mischievous smile on her face, "Are you doubting my survival skills?"

"Course not…just…doubting mine."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"The anomaly map?"

"Yes."

"You want to use the anomaly map?"

"Yes!"

"Helen destroyed it. You were there, we were both there." Becker groaned.

"But I kept photos in case of a situation like this one. Don't worry, it'll take time but I can do this."

"I thought Cutter was the only one that could use that thing."

"It's not that difficult and besides, I'm not going to be touching it. I won't move it and change the course of the universe." Sarah teased, "Please trust me on this one?"

Becker sighed, "If you're wasting my time with this…"

"I'm not, now speed it up."

_**A/N: Grr why are these chapters coming out so short?? I'll get it right eventually. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Zoe Jean and Ami, my awesome friends who actual took the time to both read and review and have encouraged me to keep going (: Please keep 'em coming.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Connor limped through the dense forest, Abby holding his waist firmly.

"Look Connor, the forest stops up here." Abby smiled, moving a little bit quicker.

Connor suppressed any pained sounds as he sped up to keep up with the woman holding him. They moved quickly from the green terrain, into the sandy clearing.

"Wow…" Abby murmured, looking out at the surroundings of the world they had found themselves in.

All sorts of dinosaurs and creatures from the cretaceous, living together. They'd stopped walking now, staring in awe at the scene before them.

"Isn't that the most incredible thing you've ever seen?" Abby breathed.

"Yeah…yeah, it really is something." Connor said sincerely and looked at the floor for a moment, "Wait, look. Isn't that…?"

"The device Helen was using." Abby picked up the device, wiping sand from it and handing it to Connor, "Do you think you can get it to work?"

"Of course I can." Connor smirked, fiddling with it, "…Okay, I think I found the one she and Danny went through."

"Well let's go then."

Connor held the device out in front of them and pressed a few buttons. He grinned when the anomaly appeared before them.

"We need to hurry this up; I don't know how much power this thing has left in it. The last thing we need is to end up stuck in the past."

"Alright," Abby sighed, pulling Connor closer, preparing to help him walk again, "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"What are you two doing back here? You were under strict instructions to stay and wait for the others to come back." Lester's rather annoyed voice greeted Sarah and Becker as they rushed into The ARC.

"She has a plan." Becker shrugged, running after her as she sprinted down the corridors.

"I thought you were meant to follow _my _orders!" Lester called after them.

Becker turned to look at him and shrugged before turning back and continuing to follow the woman.

"Brilliant." Lester muttered under his breath.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Right, well, this is wonderful." Connor said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Well he could be anywhere by now, couldn't he?"

"We better start searching then."

"Right. Any ideas on how to start the search?"

She shrugged, "Danny!" Abby yelled at the top of her lungs.

Connor nodded, "Danny! Where are you mate!?"

Abby knelt to the floor, "Let's keep moving. There are foot prints this way."

"They could be Helen's or his." Connor pointed out.

"No, too big to be hers and even if they were hers, he was following her."

"…True."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"So what exactly do you plan on doing from here?"

"We find where the next anomaly will appear and we wait."

Becker paused, watching as she sat at the desk with the photos, "So you're just taking us somewhere else to do the exact same thing as before?"

"This way rather than watching one, we'll be watching two. We can make sure nothing comes through that one as well."

"You said you weren't wasting my time with this."

"And I'm not." She sighed, "Look, it's better than standing around waiting."

Becker nodded, "I guess. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just wait."

"I can wait." He nodded, sitting on a nearby chair.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Danny looked through his weapons, figuring out what he had to defend himself. He looked up at the sound of heavy steps. Quickly standing he stared at the massive creature before him. It had to be a good twenty feet long and Danny closed his eyes for a moment.

"Just my luck." He sighed, "Is this your cave?"

The dinosaur had bony horns on its head and made a gurgling growl of a sound and Danny froze for a moment.

"Whoa!" He yelled out, "Nice boy."

_**A/N: Bit of a cliffy to leave you on. It's SO annoying that they had hominids around with pteranodons in the show because they're from completely different timelines and I had to try to figure out what type of dinosaur to use. I ended up going with ones from a pteranodon's timeline. Please Review (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Helpful Knowledge: The dinosaur in this chapter is pronounced: _NO-doe-SEFF-ah-low-SORE-us

_**Chapter Four**_

"How's your ankle?" Abby asked as they moved through the new environment, following the footprints.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure it was just a nasty sprain." Connor assured, still limping.

"Don't put too much weight on it."

"I know." Connor said teasingly, "Don't need survival skills to work that one out. How far away do you think…"

"Ssh…" Abby interrupted him, kneeling to the floor and looking out into the distance.

"What is it?" Connor whispered.

"Listen."

They didn't move, trying not to make a sound as they listened into the distance. They heard a growling noise and it didn't sound far.

"Danny." Connor murmured.

"Come on!" Abby pulled Connor forward causing him to wince in pain before moving with her.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, holding up the photo she was working on.

"That sounds promising."

"There is…will be one not far from here. If we hurry, we'll get there in time."

"Then let's go."

"You don't think Lester will mind?"

"We're to follow Quinn's orders. His orders were to wait at the anomaly. He didn't say which one."

"You're bending the rules?" Sarah teased.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Becker smirked.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Danny!"

"Danny, where are you!?"

They ran towards the growling sound, trying to fine the former policeman.

"Danny, if you can hear us, now would be a pretty good time to give us a shout!" Connor called out, trying to keep up with Abby.

"We're getting no where fast." Abby groaned.

"Whoa!" They heard a voice nearby.

They paused for a moment, looking at each other before shouting in unison, "Danny!?"

"Connor? Abby?"

They ran towards the voice, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of the great creature at the mouth of the cave.

"Uh, Danny? You in there?" Connor called, trying not to spook the sandy coloured creature.

"Yeah, you think you can help me out here?"

"You don't exactly need our help." Connor said as though it was an obvious fact.

"What? Why?"

"You _do _know that this is a herbivore, right?"

Danny let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Just…move slowly so you don't startle it and you'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know." Connor assured him, "Nodocephalosaurus, harmless unless you upset it and it stampedes. That could be a bit of a mess to clean up."

Danny shook his head in frustration. He slowly moved back to his backpack, sliding it on. Taking every step cautiously, his hands out in front of him defensively, he moved slowly around the great dinosaur.

"Come on Danny." Abby urged, trying not to spook it.

Danny was nearing the exit, just a few steps from Abby and Connor. Connor shifted his weight slightly without thinking and hissed in pain. The creature moved suddenly at this sound and Danny jumped out of the way, landing in front of Connor and Abby.

Abby gripped the man's arm, pulling him up and out of the way of the dinosaur.

"Ah," Connor groaned, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it back."

"It's okay Connor." Danny sighed, pulling them into a hug, "It's good to see you two again."

"And you." Abby smiled.

Connor nodded, "Right, okay. We need to find Helen."

"That's already taken care of." Danny assured them.

"Well where is she?"

"She's…she's dead."

"What? How?" Abby asked, shock rushing through her voice.

"One of those raptors must have come through the anomaly with me. It pushed her off a cliff, killed them both. Just goes to show what a mistake it is to stand on a cliff bragging about your plans for world conquest."

"What _was_ her plan?" Connor asked curiously.

"Kill every human on the planet, wipe us out." Danny shrugged.

Abby stared for a moment, "…Right. Well, we need to tend to your ankle, _now_." She said, pointing to Connor.

"…Right."

_**A/N: Watching Primeval S1E4 while writing this...that's the Dodo one right? LOL at Connor with the ladle "Pyoo, pyoo" *Hits himself in head* …Moving on…anyway, please keep the reviews coming.  
"You remember Thursday nights? Battlestar Gallactica…Blake's 7…Pepperoni Pizza?"  
Aww Connor, you're such a geek, I hate to see you cry like that ): I hadn't seen that episode properly, so yes, I cried while writing this chapter. Okay, I'm done ranting.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
